


Accept a Double

by goseaward



Category: Society of Gentlemen - K. J. Charles
Genre: Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: David hadn't fully considered what it would mean to have both of them working in concert against him. Or with him? It was sometimes hard to tell, with Jon and Will.
Relationships: David Cyprian/Will Quex/Jonathan Shakespeare
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Accept a Double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



> Itemized list of kinks: extremely inspiring. Thank you for that!
> 
> Also, thanks to sea_changed for the beta!
> 
> The title is a backgammon term. It's historically inaccurate for this period since the doubling cube was invented a century later, but fit too well to pass up.

They tumbled into Will and Jon's rooms, laughing at nothing much. After a brief tangle of overcoats and hats near the door—Will and Jon didn't have so much room that three could easily remove outer garments, unless two of them did it in the sitting room—and a pause to light the candles, David took a spot on the settee and Will sat next to him, while Jon poured wine. David usually sat in a chair, but given their plans, he thought that might be considered standoffish.

"Thank you," David said as Jon handed him a glass and then hitched one hip onto the arm of the settee, so he was looking down at David.

"It's the good stuff," Jon said. "Special for you."

"I appreciate it." David took a sip, and did. "Much better than what my Lord Forsyth keeps in stock. He has no taste for wine."

Will said, "You need to find a different employer. How lowering, stealing bad wine."

David didn't bother to dignify that comment; they all three knew he'd never steal. He had other ways of getting his own back, if he needed to. "He's well enough otherwise."

"Ah. You're satisfied with well enough, are you?" Jon asked.

"From a lord. From you two..."

"You're all talk," Will pronounced. "Shaved for us, didn't you?" Jon reached over and ran his thumb along David's jaw. David swallowed and felt the pressure of the touch increase for a moment before Jon put his hand back in his lap.

David hadn't fully considered what it would mean to have both of them working in concert against him. Or with him? It was sometimes hard to tell, with Jon and Will. They were a matched pair, and David had known it from the first time Jon had introduced Will to David, years before when the two of them had first met. "Yes." He took a deep draught of the wine.

"And got all dressed up," Jon said.

David nodded once in acknowledgement. He could have put it off—said it was for supper and nothing more—but coyness wasn't right, here. "So did you," he said. Will had on a coat that emphasised his shoulders, and Jon's waistcoat, a rich green, set off his colouring well. David could pay a compliment as prettily as any courting young man, when he felt it to his advantage, but he thought plain speaking would work better here.

Jon said, "Not sure why I bothered. It's not going to stay on that long."

"I don't know," David said. "I could make you wait for it." Will chuckled and David raised an eyebrow at him, curious.

"I think our fox has no idea he's been cornered," said Jon.

Apparently he couldn't keep the scepticism off his face, because Will laughed and glanced up at Jon. Jon's hand came down on David's shoulder, just hard enough to impede him if he wanted to move, and Will took the wineglass out of David's hands and kissed him. Not briefly, but not long either—deep enough to be more than friendly, not nearly enough to satisfy.

"How is he?" Jon asked.

Will touched the centre of David's bottom lip. "Sweet. You wouldn't think it, would you?"

David frowned at him.

"Ah, he can pass judgement on everyone else, but Heaven forbid we notice anything about him." Will handed the wineglass back, and David took a drink to cover his confusion. He was used to knowing what bed partners wanted from him, beyond the physical, and it was usually what everyone wanted from him out of bed as well: his confidence, his cleverness, his fine sense of what was needed. This was different.

David put the wineglass down with a definitive clink on a nearby table and said, "Come on," as he headed for the bedroom. He heard Jon laugh behind him and he allowed himself a small smile while they couldn't see him.

Like the sitting room, the bedroom was clean and a little cramped. The bed was large, more than large enough for two, and David wondered if it had been an attraction of the rooms, given Jon and Will's tastes. By the time he'd had enough of a look to comment, Will and Jon had joined him, and Jon put his hands on David's shoulders and steered him to face Will.

"If you want it so much, it's yours," Will said, with a teasing smile. He reached out and traced David's jaw as Jon had done; they seemed to like it. He was rather an expert at a close shave, after all. David responded by putting both hands on Will's waist. Will gave him a little approving nod and pulled his cravat off, dropping it to the floor. He had such a smug look on his face that David brought their mouths together again. Will groped David's arse, tongue soft in David's mouth, and then there was a hard body at David's back: Jon, behind him, wrapping long arms around both of them. David and Will were much of a height, but Jon was taller than both by a significant amount, and broader too. It gave David a shiver of pleasure to be so easily encompassed. 

Will made a satisfied noise and turned to kiss Jon over David's shoulder instead. It was interesting to watch, but not as satisfying as being kissed himself; he gave them some time, and then, when he got bored, reached for Jon's hip. Jon's hand came around his neck and under his jaw, tipping David's head around and back so Jon could kiss him without either of them moving, Will still pressed all along David's front, kissing warmly along David's collarbone where it was revealed by the missing cravat.

"Clothes," Jon said definitively. He stepped back to pull the coat from David's shoulders. Will was undoing buttons all along his front, and Jon's hands came round to do the same bottom-up, so they met in the middle. Unwrapping him. David wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. Jon pulled the shirt off, and Will already had the fall at the front of David's trousers open before the sleeves had left his wrists.

"Put him on the bed, we need to get his shoes off," Will said.

"I can move myself," David said, but found himself steered to the bed easily by Jon and held in place whilst they finished stripping him.

"What do you know, he's ginger all the way down," Jon said.

"As though anyone would fake that hair," Will said, but he followed it up with, "Pretty little fox. Think we can make him yip like one?"

"Of course."

Will looked up at Jon, head tilted, and said, "I've got an idea." David idly stroked his cock, making sure he was ready for them, as Will removed Jon's cravat. He made a tutting noise when he saw what David was doing. "And I see it was a good one. No touching."

Surprised, David took his hand off himself. "Why not?"

"That's ours, that is." Will pulled David's hands together and tied his wrists with the cravat. David suppressed an instinctive urge to fight back. They had told him a little of what they liked, that he might be subject to their whims, but he hadn't realised it would extend so far. Still, this wasn't yet beyond what he was comfortable with, and he did trust them, so he forced himself to relax. He twisted his arms, feeling how tight the binding was—not enough to feel uncomfortable, but more than enough to restrict movement. Will nodded to himself, satisfied, and said, "And now, you wait."

David frowned, not understanding again, and feeling as though he was usually better at people than this.

Will stepped up to Jon and kissed him deeply, this time without David between them. He'd wondered what they were like together when they were on their own, and of course they were not on their own now, but he was being allowed to see more than they showed most people, and he wanted to take full advantage. For all they seemed to be enjoying ordering him around, there was nothing of that between them, at least for the moment. They were kissing with both obvious passion and obvious pleasure, pressed close, hands roaming. Will slid his hands down the back of Jon's trousers to grab his arse and Jon laughed, rich and indulgent, without taking his mouth away from Will's. Watching wasn't David's preference when it came to sex, but he could appreciate it in other ways. He could learn how Will and Jon worked by watching, and file it away without even truly meaning to. They were interesting people, people he liked, and he couldn't turn his brain off, after all.

Will turned to look at him, then, and smiled and turned back to Jon. "He's thinking too much," he said.

"You don't think enough, that's your problem," Jon said, affectionately.

"I've got better things to do." Will was removing Jon's shirt. He was broad across the shoulders and deep through the chest, the kind of big man that David had always liked, and he appreciated the slow revelation of skin. When the trousers and drawers came off he could see that Jon was to his taste there, too, from the shape of his legs to the length and thickness of his cock and even the size of his balls. Will noticed David's look and smiled. "Oh, we've got his attention now, haven't we?"

Jon came over to David and brushed his fingers through David's hair briefly. "What do you think?" he said. "I'd love to have your mouth." David grinned, and Jon laughed. "Enthusiasm, that's what I like."

"Let's make him work for it," Will said.

"A good idea," Jon said cheerfully. To David's disappointment, he walked away, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Will, who was leering at his arse. He went up to the head of the bed and sat with his thighs spread wide in blatant invitation.

"Well?" he said, after a moment.

Ah. David went to stand, but both Jon and Will shook their heads immediately. "On the bed," Will clarified.

It was awkward to crawl up the bed with his hands bound, but he used his knees and elbows to make it work. The motivation was strong: Jon's cock standing thick and hard, just waiting for David's mouth. Jon put one hand in David's hair when he got close enough, guiding him forward, and David took him in his mouth and sucked.

He felt movement behind him, and then Will's hands on his hips urged his arse up in the air. More of Jon's cock slid into his mouth with the movement and David moaned. Jon chuckled above him. "Did you think he'd like it this much?" he said to Will, carding his fingers through David's hair, soft touches as David worked.

"I thought he'd like _something_." Slick fingers probed and then slid right inside him. David managed not to fall forward again by tensing his shoulders. Without his hands, he thought all of Jon's cock would be too much for him.

"Is he good with his mouth?" Will said.

"Very good," Jon said, voice deep. "Do you want him next?"

"I've other plans."

David continued diligently sucking the cock in his mouth while they talked above him. He wouldn't have thought that would be so erotic, but it was like getting to eavesdrop on what people thought of him when he wasn't there. He _was_ there, of course, which was why they were saying things at all, but it still had that perfect edge of forbidden knowledge, and the experience of being seen for his gifts instead of taken for granted, that he loved.

The preparation was never his favourite part, and Will got it over with quickly enough. David gave up trying to figure out what was happening behind him and focused on Jon. The hands in his hair, while still gentle, had taken on a slow rhythm to their movements, and David could tell Jon was holding back against thrusting. "Oh, yes, I'd love to see that," Jon said above him.

Will's hands wrapped round one ankle, followed by what was unmistakably rope, tied in a loop. The rope continued to move against his skin as Will retreated. Tied to the footboard, he thought, so he wouldn't be able to get away. It sent a shudder all through him. "Oh, he likes that," Jon said.

"Of course he does," Will said.

Another loop of rope was tied around the other ankle and David shuddered again. Without meaning to, he shifted his legs, feeling how tight the ropes were. He wouldn't be able to move up the bed at all except by collapsing forward—and even then there was only so far he could go. He was, truly, at their mercy. He moaned.

"I think he's ready," Jon said.

Will hummed agreement. David closed his eyes in anticipation, but Will tapped him on the shoulder. "Look at him," Jon said, so David stopped what he was doing and turned.

It took him a moment to understand what he was seeing. Will had undressed from the waist down. Above strong thighs there were leather straps around Will's hips that framed them nicely in the candlelight, and, he supposed, must look glorious around his arse. They were holding in place a consolateur, well-sized and realistically carved.

"Oh," David said. He swallowed.

"You're very single-minded, aren't you," Will said, amused. "Jon's getting lonely."

David took the hint and turned back to Jon's cock. It was a good mouthful, bigger than the consolateur, which was not small. He focused on sucking it, but was distracted again when Will climbed up behind him on the bed. David inhaled when the consolateur entered him. It was colder than he was used to, and very hard. But Will knew what he was doing, and it slid in at a good angle, pressed deeper with short thrusts until Will's hips were flush with David's arse.

"He took that well," Will told Jon above David's head. "Slid right in."

"He knows what he's doing. Clever tongue, too. Don't stop," he said to David, as Will began to thrust into him.

Despite his best efforts, Will's movements pushed him onto Jon's cock in a steady rhythm. David tried to relax his throat and move with it, rather than against it, letting Jon's cock slide deeper. Jon reached down and grabbed his own piece, giving David the cushion at the base he needed to avoid choking; he appreciated it, as his lips met the ring of Jon's fingers, already wet with saliva. It was hard to have finesse when he was braced so precariously and couldn't use his hands.

Will's thumb pressed hard behind his balls, and David moaned loudly around Jon's cock. "Oh, this will be fun," Will said with satisfaction. The thrusts changed then, seeking, and David tried to remain quiet but couldn't help a small yelp when Will got it right. "How's that clever tongue now?"

"A little less clever," Jon said.

Bastard. David tried to focus more on Jon, and then had to pause again when Will smacked his arse. "We're not just here to stuff you, you know," Will said.

David couldn't very well say anything with his mouth full, so he curled his tongue and sucked harder. Jon hissed. "I think he's learnt his lesson."

"Good," Will said.

After a few more minutes of hard work, Jon's fingers tightened in David's hair and pulled his head up and off his cock. "You're too good at that, Foxy," Jon said, "and I want to come in your arse, so give it a rest."

David latched onto Jon's thigh instead, sucking a little, not enough to leave a mark, and then just resting his mouth on the skin there. If he focused too much on what was happening in his arse he was going to come, and he didn't think they'd stop when he did.

"What do you think, Will? Should _I_ suck _his_ prick instead?"

"I don't know," Will said slowly. David hated him, just a little, for how even his voice was. "No, not yet, I don't think so."

"All right." Jon started rubbing up and down David's back, friction warm against his skin. "I should have known he'd have a clever tongue. All that boot-licking he gets up to." David glared up at him, outraged, and Jon laughed, deep and booming.

Will laughed too. "Clever as he is, I'd think he'd get the lords to lick his."

That was more like it. David moved to the other leg, less gracefully than he would've liked given the way he was bound, and licked the soft, lightly hairy skin of Jon's inner thigh, close to his balls. Moving shifted the angle of the consolateur inside him, and David felt his toes curling; he hadn't realised there was closer to _right there_ to get, but apparently there was.

"That's enough. Back on my cock."

The blunt order sent a shiver down David's spine, and he slid to the side to start gamahuching Jon again. He was good at this, and knew it; it felt good to show it off and have it appreciated. Easily the hardest part of service was how little his excellent work was noticed or valued by the people he did it for. Having Jon leaking in his mouth, the soft words of praise, were deeply satisfying in a way David craved.

Behind him, Will's hands gripped David's arse and pulled the cheeks apart. "You look good with a cock in you, Foxy," Will said.

"In his mouth, too," Jon said. "He's downright pretty when he's not pulling the wool over your eyes, isn't he?"

David shut his eyes and moaned.

"Oh, yes," Will said with satisfaction. "Skinny little thing, but he can take a big prick anywhere we want to put it, can't he?"

David caught his breath, and then he was coming all over the bedspread. Everything just felt too good, and the way they were talking about him--

"Did he just spend?" Will said in astonishment.

David nodded and Jon laughed. "Aye, he did."

The consolateur slid out of his arse, and David sucked in a breath through his nose at the sensation. "Your turn," Will said.

Jon pressed up on David's shoulders, getting him to lift off his cock. David didn't want to, both because he enjoyed the way it fit in his mouth and because he wasn't sure how it would feel to be fucked so soon after coming. Jon moved around behind him; there was a pause when David thought he'd not have to take it, and then Jon's cock, oil-slick, was pushing in where Will had just been, even thicker. David grunted.

Will was up by his head now, he realised, and now he took up stroking David's hair the way Jon had been. "He's got a lovely prick, doesn't he," he said, low.

"So do you," David said.

"I've never made somebody come just like that."

"That's a surprise. You're good with it," David said, trying to focus on the hand in his hair and the conversation and not the way Jon's cock was sliding deeper into his oversensitive arse.

"Aren't you the flatterer." Will's fingers traced down David's face and under his jaw. "You're taking that very well. Jon would be swearing at me just now, if I kept fucking him this long after he spent."

"It's not...easy," David admitted.

"Here, let me help," Jon said from behind him. He reached around and palmed David's cock. He seemed to like the half-hard feel of it, and spent some time stroking and pulling. David wasn't sure he could get hard again, but if he could, that stimulation and the constant invasion of his arse would definitely get him there. David tried to tuck his legs up further and then remembered he couldn't. "Is there something I can do for you?" David said to Will.

Will looked down, assessing, and then sighed. "I'd have to untie your hands, and I'm enjoying that a little too much."

"I have a mouth."

"This thing's in the way." He tapped the consolateur, making it bob.

David suddenly realised that might mean they weren't done with it yet. What else could they even do to him? "There are other places I could put my mouth," he said.

"Indeed there are," Will said, and rolled over. David had been right, the straps looked extremely attractive framing his arse.

David wriggled around, cursing his tied hands, and finally made it close enough to lick over the curve of one cheek. "Could you hold yourself apart?" he said, realising this might be more difficult than he'd expected.

Will reached back and did. It was easier to get his mouth in then, to lick over soft skin and start to work him open with short, thick thrusts of his tongue. He found he was timing them with the steady work Jon was doing in his own arse. Sometime in the last few minutes, that had gone from too much to perfect again. Will was pressing back against his face, which was helpful, both for the positive response and for David's ability to perform as well as he could given the limitations on his movement.

After far too short a time, Jon said, warningly, "He's getting less relaxed."

David made a curious noise, and then an irate one when Will moved away. Will laughed. "Don't worry, Foxy, that's not a complaint."

"Help me get him up," Jon said.

"I can move on my own."

"Next time we'll need more rope, then," Will said tartly, and David laughed. 

Then, Jon grabbed him under the shoulders and with Will's help pulled him up so he was kneeling, almost sitting in Jon's lap, if Jon had been sitting. It drove Jon's cock even deeper inside him and David couldn't help a groan at the feeling of the deep pressure.

Will sat back once David was upright and made a show of leering at them both. "Well, aren't you a pretty sight," he said.

"He looks good with a prick in him, doesn't he," Jon said.

"I can't see the prick," Will said, "but his whole body moves with you. Shall I?"

"Please."

David narrowed his eyes, but Will only grinned and reached for the oil. Once slicked he reached forward, under David's balls. David thought at first he meant only to feel how Jon was ploughing into him, deep and thorough, but then he started pressing in.

"Perhaps you haven't noticed," David said, "but I'm already quite full—oh!"

"You can take it," Will said confidently. "That's only a little extra. Not too bad, is it?"

David didn't answer, because he wasn't sure.

"It feels like more than a little extra," Jon said, and David shuddered to realise Jon could feel it, too, inside him.

The stretch sharpened again. "And that?" Will said.

"Fuck," David said.

Jon stopped fucking David and held still whilst Will stuffed more fingers into David's already-stuffed body.

David thought he knew where this would end, but he still had an instinctive flinch when Will slowly pulled his fingers out and then anointed the consolateur with more oil.

Behind him, Jon sat back, pulling David with him. It bent his legs awkwardly, so he tried to straighten them, but there was only so far he could go with his ankles tied. He was left in an awkward crabbed position, but Will nodded in approval. "That'll be easier," he said.

It really felt like it would never fit. He must have tensed at the discomfort, because Jon's hands were on him, long soothing strokes up and down his torso, grazing his nipples as they went. "You can do it," Jon said. "You're going to like it so much, Foxy. You spent with just one of us inside you, imagine what two's going to do."

Will's pressure produced results, then, and David was stretched beyond anything he'd ever felt, two cocks inside him. "Oh God," he said.

"He's still talking," Jon said. "I don't think we've served him well enough yet."

It was a dizzying reversal of how he'd been thinking of the evening: he was serving them, surely. Their plaything, now literally squeezed between them as they did what they wanted with him.

Will slid further inside him, finally deep enough, and David arched at the intense pressure right where he wanted it. "Oh, there you go, Will," Jon said.

"He won't tell you a thing but his body's loud, ain't it."

"Lovely." Jon kissed David on the neck.

"I think you can move now," Will said.

David swore as Jon began to thrust again. Not far or fast, he had hardly any leverage in this position even if there was room to move, but it was enough. Will pulled his head down and kissed him soundly, and David brushed the backs of his fingers against Will's stomach, desiring the touch, but unable to move his hands any further.

Everything felt strange: his legs oddly cramped where he couldn't either straighten them or fold them completely; his arms trapped in front of him, with Will's skin and shirt against them; and so much happening inside him he could hardly breathe. He tried to focus on Will's mouth, more familiar than anything else, and Jon's face where he was kissing across David's shoulder now.

"How does he feel?" Will said.

"He's so," Jon caught his breath, "hot," which was not the word David expected. "Like a fire. And I can feel you in him with me—"

Will had moved and was kissing Jon over David's shoulder. That wasn't any less strange than it had been before, and David watched it in a kind of daze, feeling like he perhaps understood what was arousing about it now, except he had hardly any attention left to pay to it. Will's hands came down on David's hips, thumbs stroking close to his cock but not close enough to actually touch. David whined and tried to thrust closer, which made his whole body clench and tighten in interesting ways, and made Jon's rhythm stutter inside him.

There was a steady stream of fluid leaking from his cock, but the orgasm felt achingly far away. How was he supposed to—with all of him split open like this—

"How are you doing, Foxy?" Jon said.

David grunted and shifted his thighs a fraction further apart, which, thank Heaven, did not make him tense in the same way thrusting had.

"Oh, finally lost the power of speech, have you?" Will said. "I think this is a job well done, Jon."

"Not done yet," Jon said.

David tipped his head back against Jon's shoulder. Will kissed his throat, and Jon stroked up and down David's abdomen again. Neither of them was touching his cock, and he realised they were going to make him do it this way again, no hands, just unbearable internal pressure.

One of Will's hands had moved to his own body, touching himself under the consolateur and the straps, and David's balls tightened at the sight, at the certainty that Will was enjoying himself as much as David was. Well, perhaps not _just_ as much.

He'd already learnt he couldn't tense, so he tried relaxing instead, softening his body into their hold. It still felt like there was a barrier between him and completion, some invisible restriction that prevented him from tipping over, even though he wanted it so much he could taste it. He tried to focus on the sweaty skin pressed against his back and his legs, the heat of both of them around him, Will's mouth and Jon's hands on his body—

Jon's fingers found his nipples again but instead of passing by, they stopped and pinched. And that, somehow, was what David needed. He cried out, balls drawing up, the end hurtling at him faster than he could handle, and he dimly heard Jon say, amused if out of breath, "Oh, is that what you needed?" before he was spending in endless, hard, wrenching pulses, each one feeling like it would make his heart stop for the intensity. Jon stilled within him and that was easier, although still more overwhelming than anything he'd ever felt. At last it ended. David felt empty—more than just his balls, his whole body, except his stuffed-full arse.

"Impressive," Will said. David couldn't even work up the energy for a quelling look.

Then movement, and Will slowly pulled the consolateur out of him. David grunted as it left him. He felt strangely empty there now, too, even with Jon's impressive cock still shoved hilt-deep inside him. Jon gave an experimental thrust, more room to move now, and Will stared intently at David's face and said, "Yes, I think that will do. Come here, Foxy." He took David's shoulders and helped him back onto all fours, Jon moving with them to stay inside, and then all the way onto his belly when it was clear his limbs wouldn't hold him. Jon wrapped an arm around his chest and ground into him for another minute or two until he spent, too, and even had the kindness to roll off him before he collapsed.

Will shifted across the bed, closer to Jon, and Jon put one hand on Will's thigh and the other between them. David turned and tried to extend his arms, but it was hard with his wrists tied; he swallowed twice to wet his dry throat and said, "If you untie me, I'll help."

With a smile, Will reached down and freed his hands. David said, "Jon, show me what to do," because he rebelled at showing ignorance, but also felt determined to learn how to please Will as well as he knew how to please Jon. Jon showed David where to rub, to press, to stroke, and it was David's circling fingers on Will's clit that brought Will off in the end, while Jon's stroked inside in counterpoint. Will grunted hard and David could feel him squeezing on Jon's fingers. And then he thought about how, if Jon was inside his arse, David could put his fingers in too, and _feel_ how Jon was fucking him, and—well. Perhaps next time.

Then Jon untied David's ankles, too, and David curled up on the side of the bed, Will in the middle, Jon on the other side. "Foxy, you're a demon," Jon said, with his hand on Will's belly.

"I had hardly anything to do with that," David said. "I'm not sure why I'm the demon here."

Will said, "You're very inspiring."

"I've never had to work that hard to get a reaction," Jon said.

"And what a reaction." Will gestured at his shirt, stained with David's spend.

David laughed. "I'd apologise, but I really don't think that was my fault."

"I wore an old one on purpose, don't worry your pretty little head."

"I wasn't."

"Fuckster," Jon said affectionately.

Will met Jon's eyes. "I liked it better when he couldn't speak."

So did I, David thought. Or—not better than this warm, familiar conversation. But he'd liked it much more than he would have expected.

"At least we've learnt how to finally shut him up," Jon said.

"It's a pity his master doesn't have this option."

"I beg your pardon," David said, extremely dignified, and they both laughed. He rolled up to sit on the edge of a bed, took a brief moment to adjust to the twinge in his arse as he moved, and then stood up to walk to the ewer. He turned to face them again as he wiped himself down, to find them both staring at him with appreciation. He could tell he had red marks on his skin from their hands and mouths, and heaven knew what his arse looked like; it would all fade before long, but he always looked well-marked after sex, due to his pale skin. He finished with a little bow, and they applauded him showily and briefly as he rinsed the cloth and tossed it to the two of them.

"This is nice," Will said. "I didn't even have to leave the bed. Let's keep sleeping with servants, Jon, they know how to treat a body properly."

David fetched the wine from the sitting room and they sat and talked drowsily for a time. When Will and Jon started to talk to each other more than to him, he slipped out of bed, collected his clothes, and walked out the door. It was their request when they'd first raised this idea: that the third party ought to take themselves out, quietly, when the time seemed right. It gave David time and space to think and fit back into his skin, as he dressed in the sitting room, and then left for his own lodgings. He would always have obeyed the request, of course—it was a reasonable one, and David didn't make himself unreasonable except to make a point. But he realised as he walked that he had been trying to do it perfectly in a way he rarely did without getting paid; and that was so he'd have the chance to do it again.

It was an impulse he'd need to watch in the future: they were his friends, not his masters. But it was one he thought he might indulge, from time to time.


End file.
